The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus provided with a developer storage container for storing a developer.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus with an image carrier configured to carry a developer image to be transferred to a sheet, a developing device configured to supply a developer to the image carrier and a developer storage container detachably attached to the developing device and configured to store the developer to be replenished into the developing device is known as an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a sheet.
A developer storage container with a moving wall for conveying a developer toward a developer discharge port by moving along a shaft in an internal space where the developer is stored is known as a prior art. In this art, a decrease of the developer stored in the internal space according to replenishment into the developing device is detected by a detection sensor and the moving wall is moved in accordance with an output signal of the detection sensor.